1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to comparators, and more specifically, to a test circuit and method for testing a comparator with hysteresis.
2. Related Art
Comparator circuits are used in a variety of applications. A comparator with hysteresis is commonly used as a power-on-reset (POR) circuit. Testing the high and low switching threshold voltages of the comparator with hysteresis generally includes slowly ramping the input voltage up and then down and measuring when the output voltage changes. However, testing the hysteresis threshold switching voltages in this way requires a significant amount of time.
Therefore, what is needed is a comparator test circuit and method for testing that solves the above problems.